


Two Times Macbeth Convinced Banquo to go Along with him and One Time he Didn't

by fiftysevenacademics (xptheoriginal)



Category: Macbeth - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xptheoriginal/pseuds/fiftysevenacademics





	Two Times Macbeth Convinced Banquo to go Along with him and One Time he Didn't

Macbeth and Banquo and their mothers go to the toy store to buy new toys for the boys. Little Macbeth dashes around the store from one display to the next, trailed by a much calmer, but equally wide eyed, Banquo. Macbeth is loud, and reaches his little hands out to touch anything with moving parts or wheels; Banquo swivels his head around eyeing the stuffed animals stacked high on the shelves and the wooden swords propped up in the back.

 

The two boys spend ages in the store, enjoying the wonders of a child’s imagination filling a toy store. “Oh wow, Banquo, look at this train! Twooot woot, it even blows steam and everything! And you can make it go all over around these tracks and it goes under, and over, and even on a turnstile!” Macbeth gushes.

 

“Huh that's pretty cool. I wonder how many different paths you can make it go on?” Banquo nods back eagerly.

 

“I’m definitely getting this one!” Macbeth excitedly waves his small arms around his head, “have you decided what you’re going to get yet?”

 

“Well, I really like the stuffed animals, they’re so soft and squishy,” young Banquo says, wandering towards the shelves of stuffed animals.

 

“Look! There’s a huge scary bear! You should get a tiger, or a lion! There’s even a rhino! Which one are you going to pick? The bear is so big. But lions are so rawwr! But there’s also a rhino! A rhino! Where else are you going to get a rhino stuffed animal?” Macbeth continues to bound with energy, attention jumping from one toy to the next. “Hey and look, they have bird kites! Doesn't that owl look just like a real one…” Macbeth continues to chatter on and Banquo follows along and watches him.

 

Soon, too soon, their mothers are calling for them to pick their toys because its time to leave. “Mother, mother, I want a train set! And…” Macbeth is cut off by his mother, “Now Macbeth. You know the rules. Only one toy.”

 

“But Mother,” Macbeth tries, bottom lip pushing out in a pout.

 

“No. Rules are rules. One toy only Macbeth. If you want the train set, we’ll get the train set and only the train set.”

 

“Mommy?” Banquo says lightly tugging on his mother’s sleeve, “I’m getting the stuffed lion.”

 

“You sure Banquo? Just a stuffed lion, nothing else?” His mother asks in reply.

 

“Um, ye-“ Banquo is cut off by Macbeth, “Mother, may we have more time to decide please.” Macbeth dramatically clasps his hands under his chin.

 

“Alright Macbeth. Boys you have 10 more minutes before we really should be heading to lunch. We can’t be late for our reservation” Macbeth’s mother replies, before turning back to chat with Banquo’s mother. Before she’s even done speaking, Macbeth has already dragged Banquo half way across the store.

 

“Banquo, we have to do something!” Macbeth whisper shouts at his friend, “my mom won’t let me buy both toys!”

 

“Then you should pick one Macbeth.”

 

“But I can’t! I want BOTH! How am I supposed to pick just ONE? Besides. _Your_ mom would let you get both!” Macbeth continues with an insistent stomp of his foot.

 

“Macbeth, my mother is not yours, and I can’t make your mom change her mind just because my mother thinks differently! Besides, what would I do with both a train set _and_ an owl kite?”

 

“I have an idea!” Macbeth barrels on, running over Banquo’s words, “Banquo you’re my best friend, you gotta help me! Tell you mother you want the owl kite as well as the lion. Then you can just give me the own kite and we can all have what we want!” Macbeth grins.

 

“But, well, I don't think…” Banquo protests.

 

“It's a perfect idea! I’ll give you half of my desert during lunch today.” Banquo looks at him. “Fine. And I’ll give you half of my lunch cookie for the whole week,” Macbeth throws his hands out, signifying just how long a week is.

 

“Ugh. But what if they know what we’re doing?” Banquo continues to whisper.

 

“They won’t! How could they? Please Banquo, how else am I supposed to get both a kite and a train? I really can’t decide on just one! Who else is going to help me but you?”

 

“Sigh. Fine, I’ll do it. But you better give me those deserts.” Banquo turns away to hide his smile in order to maintain his mock anger at Macbeth.

 

* * *

“Yo Banquo, my best-est best friend in the world,” Banquo doesn't start at his old friend sliding up next to him in the hall way, “Lets ditch Gov. last bock. I wanna go get ice cream.”

 

“No,” Banquo says, more than used to his friend throwing out crazy ideas like this, “you know Mr. Donaghue will kill us if we miss another class.”

 

“Oh come on. It’s senior year second semester! It’s not like Gov. even matters anymore. What if I buy you ice cream, huh, old pal? Besides, Mr. Dunaghue’s room smells like a rotting bird…” Macbeth continues on, walking faster and faster (and talking faster and faster) to keep up with Banquo as he attempts to escape his charming friend.

 

And so Banquo once again finds himself eating his ice cream on top of a low cinder block by the river. Does he even dare ask? “Well, here goes,” he thinks to himself. “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

 

“Ah, yes,” Macbeth replied, “I was thinking. Well, maybe, we should join the army after we graduate…”

 

* * *

“Never. Macbeth.”

 

“Banquo, they’ll help us. All we have to do is tell them our plans and coordinates. Then we can be rid of this war.”

 

“I will not betray these people, our _friends_. Or have you forgotten all they’ve done for you? They _saved your life_.”

 

“They RUINED my life, Banquo. They ruined it. My hands shake, I can’t sleep, I can hardly close my eyes or breath. It’s too late, anyways.”

 

Banquo looks at him wide eyed.

 

“You have to come with me. Please. I don't want to have to stop you from telling them.”

 

“I will not come.”

 

“Then I suppose this is the end, my friend. Goodbye.”


End file.
